This invention relates to a method and apparatus for chemical testing, and more particularly to apparatus for carrying out chemical testing and a method for using same.
In copending application Ser. No. 856,078 filed Apr. 25, 1986, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is described apparatus for carrying out chemical testing in which samples and/or reagents are manipulated by means of centrifugal force. The reagents and samples are placed in a sample processor device which is then placed in a centrifuge and subjected to high centrifugal forces. Manipulation of the reagents and samples in the sample processing device is achieved by rotating the device relative to the centrifuge itself so that the direction of centrifugal force acting on the device is changed.